dr_passion_peak_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Rui Kyoki
“If you don’t hear voices in your head at least one, you’re doing something wrong!” Rui "Nii" Kyoki ( 狂気 "二" 涙) is a student at Passion Peak High School, currently enrolled in the Ultimate Talent program. She is in the class of Golden Cats. Her title is the 'Ultimate Chaos '(超高校 「アナキスト」''Lit. Super High School Level Anarchist''). History Biography Long time ago, it was believed that the forces of the universe were controlled by duality. Black and white, good and evil, past and future, hope and despair… All opposite, yet necessary. It was all a cycle, one that ruled everything we know and are. But… what if it’s true? The yin yang composes the Earth we know, but not exactly how everyone thinks it does. What really makes up the universe is entropy. Chaos the creator, Order, the regulator. Together, they are everything. The real gods. Chaos for order, order for chaos, both are meaningless without the other, and so are the twins. Together, they make harmony… But they want something else. They want perfection, it is their goal in life. To make and rule a Perfect World. But well, no one wants to hear nonsensical rambling from what seems to be a crazy girl, right? Backstory The story of this pair of peculiar twins isn’t important, at least not here. Still, one can’t help but wonder what happened. What could have possibly shaped them to become what they are today? Who knows… There’s some mysteries better unsolved. Daughters of the young Ultimate Housewife, Elizabeth Adderley, the twins have been part of the Bunko Corporation’s game since their very birth. After all, like all children birthed from the infamous Project Eve, Eefi and Rui are experiments. Human experiments. Nothing much is known from their early childhood, but from what they say, it wasn’t completely terrible. Both their mothers did have to work a lot, but neither child knew on what. It is good to know that they really don’t remember most of their lives, at least not before the age of 10. It could be on purpose, but that is unclear. Their history begins coming together shortly after their 10th birthday, with the news of the death of both their parents. Both twins were placed in their respective experiments, numbered 1 and 2, from which their code names derived. The inseparable duo… it certainly was broken. Experiment #2, Aid to the Perfect World Project. Each Yin requires a Yang, and here is where Rui comes in place. She’s the chaos to Eefi’s order, the necessary entropy and… what’s needed to finish the eldest’s experiment. You see, despite the forgotten memories, there is something clear about their childhood. Ishi Bunko never liked Nii, quite the contrary. Why? No one knows, or at least the child doesn’t know herself, but it is a rather important detail. How to form an Ultimate Chaos…? Well, you need to begin with an already talented child. Good thing the test subject went by the title of Lil’ Ultimate Nail Artist to begin with. The next step is rather easy. Break the girl. All pieces fitted perfectly. After all, they always needed subjects for the so-called Cure. There’s where ‘’School’’ began. A cruel euphemism for the experiments used on the girl, in an attempt to kill two birds with one stone. The first, to make her into the perfect stepping stone, and the second, well, just some good old research. The ‘’lessons’’ given to her vary, and she’ll probably open up if asked about them, but something’s for sure, they worked. From a happy, healthy creative young girl, to the shell she is today, in the spawn of so little time… That’s when it started, The Worth Game. Harmony needs them two, but for perfection… there can only be one. Of course, everyone knows how said game will end, the fight isn't fair after all. An educated, praised heiress, or her troubled, traumatized younger sister? But false illusions really drive people crazy. And well… the rest is history in the making. What could possibly await this pair of girls? Appearance Hair Style You know what happens when you give a kid with 0 experience as a beautician some scissors and no mirror? Well, that’s exactly her hairstyle. Short, messy, and just a nightmare overall. It’s impossible to comb, so it’s better to not even try. The only good thing about it, is the color. What a pretty shade… like dirty pink. Maybe purple. No one knows anymore. Eye Color Not too different from her hair color, the girl’s eyes are pink as well. There’s a strange detail about them, though. Nii seems to suffer from myosis, which means her pupils are permanently contracted. It doesn’t affect he vision, but it does give her a… strange appearance. In her case, the condition was caused due to some medicine used on her during the experimentation process, that damaged the nerves, mixed with head trauma. Outfit The legend says, when Nii was younger, perhaps 12 or so, she got an oversized, shirt, white and clean, definitely destined for a man. Now… Dear god, what happened? It’s a torn, greenish rag, full of stains. You don’t want to know what they are, believe me. The shirt also seems to lack a sleeve, but that was done just for fashion, as she grew into it. Despite it being absolutely horrible, she loves it dearly, and she will refuse to change it, so don’t try her. About her skirt, it’s another torn mess, but at least it keeps the original color. Still, it’s also completely dirty, giving her the iconic ‘’I spent the entire morning dumpster diving’’ look. Truly a fashion icon. At least she lives up to her talent. Thankfully, her shoes aren’t that destroyed. No, they aren’t perfectly clean, but in comparison to the rest, those knee high brown boots are heaven. They don’t match with anything from her outfit, though. Nii doesn’t wear that many accessories, but the few ones she carries around are very noticeable. Starting in her arm, there seems to be some sort of… red bandage wrapped around it? Upon further examination, you can see it’s not a bandage, but what seems to be a bow, like the ones you tie on your hair. How strange. Then, there’s the red collar around her neck, but you shouldn’t worry about it. It seems to be electronic, but here it doesn’t work, just a piece of junk, there because it’s kind of stuck. Well, it does cover some nasty scars, though. Finally, on one of her legs, there’s a fishnet stocking. It’s nothing important, but no one really knows where the other half of the pair went. Other Her limbs seem to be covered in scars. Some big, some small, they’re just everywhere. Nii doesn’t like talking about where they came from, but there’s some with funny stories. Maybe getting close with her gives some answers, though. Again, caused by experimentation. Some were caused by her own nails, either on accident, or when in distress. Also, despite her horrible, messy look, Nii has gorgeous nails, always manicured and painted. It’s extremely odd, but she takes care of them regularly. Red, and long as claws, those things are sharp, so better be careful. Personality What is chaos to you? Whatever that is, that’s how Nii will act. Rebellious, loud, unpredictable, talkative, dumb… just extremely immature overall. The girl seems to behave more like an unsupervised toddler, than a teenager, always seeking to be the opposite to Ichi. She tends to engage in dangerous activities, just for the sake of it, without much regard for others, and especially not her own safety. Some call her bold, but it could also be interpreted as a way of gaining people’s attention. Either way, her energetic nature is hard to control, which could resort in her becoming a hazard to everyone around, especially herself. Being around her requires godly amounts of patience, but it’s not hard to befriend her. Despite all her attempts at being a dangerous wreck, she’s naturally kind, even thoughtful, though naive. The girl tends to follow blindly the people she deems close, believing they’re all wise, and always right. This is mostly shown towards her sister, to whom she obeys and listens with devotion. Finally, Nii seems to have severe problems with her self-esteem, that she doesn’t try to hide, but notably, she has some sort of inferiority complex towards her sister. The cause is unknown, but it’s something you can expect from someone that’s been the number two all her life. Talent and Abilities Is setting things on fire a talent? Nii isn’t exactly gifted, both her upbringing and her own self-image restrain her from most hobbies. The first, because no one ever bothered in caring about her interests, nor teaching her new things, and the second, because she doesn’t feel she’s capable of achieving anything, at least not alone. She does take pride in her ‘’chaos’’ though. Being able to stir mayhem and piss people off isn’t really a talent, but oh boy, does she have fun. Especially if it’s with her sister. Quotes Trivia * Smoking. Nii is a smoker. Yes, it’s extremely unfortunate due to how young she is, but she was fooled into it. It isn’t that big of an addiction, but if it isn’t stopped soon it may be a problem. * Nail tapping/scratching. When stressed, she tends to tap or scratch the surface closest to her, even if it’s just herself, or another person. Considering how long her nails are, it could be dangerous, though. * Nii is almost completely illiterate, what she knows was taught to her by her oldest sister. Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Golden Cats